The Happiest Place on Earth, Maybe
by NarutoKyuu
Summary: So, your new roommate is British, good-looking, and you definitely want to make him your boyfriend despite his sometimes horrible attitude. What's a Southern Californian to do? That's right, take him to Disneyland! :AU: :UK/US/UK: :GerIta: :Spamano:


_A/N: So I actually found a Hetalia fic incorporating the awesomeness that is Disneyland…BUT. My plot is (hopefully) entirely different, so I hope no one thinks I'm copying. …And here I was trying to be "original." Pffft.  
I told myself I wouldn't get sucked in until AFTER I finished LSHNBSC…-sigh-  
-NarutoKyuu_

* * *

_(__**Warnings~**__coarse language; poor attempts at humor; and, again, if I brutalize their characters, I'm sorry (that is an OOC warning, yes).__**  
Notes~**__This _is _AU, just a heads up; human names are used; I'm typing this out very quickly because I don't want to get anything jumbled up with my supposed visit to California Adventure this upcoming Sunday  
__**Pairings~**__lots. Uh. More specific? Okay. UK/US/UK; GerIta; Spamano (always thought that name looked odd…); mentions of Giripan and FrancexCanada (which, for the life of me, I cannot remember the shortened name of…)  
((Are disclaimers really necessary? …I'm paranoid so I'm going to say that I absolutely own nothing Disney related (just a whole bunch of DVDs and stuffed Dumbos) and I do not own anything related to Hetalia either.))_

* * *

**The Happiest Place on Earth, Maybe**

When he moved in a few months ago, Alfred had been excited to meet his roommate after learning said person was British. Alfred was downright ecstatic when he learned that, not only was his roommate British, he was hot. However, he was not so ecstatic when he found out that, although he was both hot and British, his roommate had the mentality of a stuffy, old geezer with a foul mouth and wouldn't let him do _anything_. It should be no surprise, then, that their first meeting was just short of a disaster.

His roommate had walked in, gave him an onceover, and said in this haughty manner, "Alfred F. Jones, I presume."

Alfred had just grinned and stuck out his hand for a handshake. "The one and only! It's a pleasure to meet you…"

The shorter blond seemed to consider Alfred's hand for a moment before deciding it was shake worthy and supplied, "Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland."

After the handshake, there was a brief moment of awkward silence in which Alfred was more than happy to stay silent (for once) and take in the sight before him and Arthur was trying to figure out a way to wrap this introduction up so he could attend to more important matters.

"So…" Arthur began slowly, "Are you from around here?"

"Mhm! Lived here all my life," Alfred replied, grinning from ear to ear. As he tried to make his beautifully tanned skin more noticeable, he didn't skip on the chance to, oh so subtly, flex his muscles. "I practically live on the beach, can't you tell?"

Alfred certainly didn't miss the way Arthur's jade green eyes lingered in just the right places before the Briton remembered to answer. "I didn't want to make any assumptions, is all."

Score one for the American. Cheering inwardly, Alfred followed with, "So what about you? How long have you been here?"

To Alfred's slight disappointment, Arthur had seemed to have regained his composure and swiftly replied, "I haven't been here for too long." After a slight pause he added, "I'm here to study."

Alfred allowed a look of confusion to cross his face, "But there are some nice schools in England, aren't there?"

"Well, I've always wanted to travel, so I figured I could study abroad."

The taller blond nodded enthusiastically, a smile reclaiming his features. "Oh, that's cool! Me, too, only I couldn't bear to leave my sun and surf just yet." There was another brief pause before Alfred decided to be adventurous (or an idiot, depending on the perspective) and ask, "So, are you single?"

Needless to say, the comfortable atmosphere immediately shattered (not that Alfred noticed or paid any attention to the sudden change) and Arthur frowned. "All right, Jones, I have a few rules around here, and if you don't want to wake up lost and confused in some forgotten backstreet of Los Angeles, I suggest you listen up and pay attention. Under absolutely no circumstances are you ever allowed to place your shoes anywhere on any of the furniture; you _must_ keep the kitchen clean, and if you ever eat anywhere other than the kitchen you must always clean up after yourself; I don't care what goes on in your room, but no sound can go further than the hallway of this apartment room; absolutely _never_ forget to lock the door when you go out, and as a note, I _always_ lock the door after eleven so your body better be in here or you better have your key because I will _not_ answer the door; if you ever set foot into my room be prepared for the consequences; and lastly," Arthur paused here to make sure Alfred was still listening, "Have a sense of proper decency and personal space and I'm sure we will get along just fine. Understood?"

Overwhelmed into silence, Alfred just nodded.

Arthur suddenly smiled a small, cheery smile. "Good." Negative one for the American, one for the Brit.

And that had been the end of that.

It took Alfred a few moments after Arthur had gone into his room before the American could finally move again. Alfred took to his own bedroom and, after flopping on the floor (since he had yet to unpack any of his belongings), he immediately whipped out his cell phone to call a close friend. …Who had also, 'coincidentally,' just moved into the apartment room right across the hallway.

"Feliciano," Alfred wailed, quietly of course, into the phone, "Trade rooms with me!"

"_Ve~ what's the matter, Alfred?"_

"My roommate's British and hot–"

"_I don't really see anything wrong with that, ve…"_

"No, no, you didn't let me finish, Feli," Alfred replied, sniffling pathetically. "He's British and totally hot (well, I suppose his eyebrows could use a trim but that's not the problem right now) but Arthur's like a…a…a grumpy, old guy and won't let me do _anything_. He gave me a freakin' paragraph of rules, and he said if I broke any of them I'd wake up lost and confused in L.A.! I don't _want_ to end up in the dumpster of some forgotten back alleyway in L.A.! Help me, Feliciano!"

"_Oh, I wish I could, Alfred, I really wish I could, but I don't think my roommate will be much of a change. His name's Ludwig and he's tall and muscular and _really_ scary. He didn't exactly give me a bunch of rules…but, ve, exchanging greetings was super uncomfortable, like he wasn't used to it or something!"_ Here Feliciano gave a sniffle to rival that of Alfred's. _"He turned down my pasta!"_

Alfred gasped, Feliciano's predicament shoving his own out the window. "_H-How_?"

"_I…I don't know! But, ve, I'm going to keep offering until he finally accepts!"_

"You go, Feli! Good luck with Ludwig!"

Feliciano giggled as he replied, _"You too, Alfred! You'll be able to get Arthur no problem! Oh, I have to go now; I think Ludwig needs to tell me something."_

Alfred hummed, "I hope so, Feli. See ya later."

As he snapped his phone shut, Alfred came to the conclusion that he _would_ break into Arthur's heart, whether the Briton liked it or not.

* * *

"_Bloody hell_! What the fuck are you doing in my _bed_ in the middle of the fucking _night_, Jones?"

And that conclusion is what found him in his current situation, a few months after his move-in.

"_Besides_ giving you an almost heart attack and scaring you off your bed? And it's already three in the morning, Artie."

Arthur growled from his position on the floor. "Damn it, Alfred! Do you _want _to die?"

Alfred smiled. "You wouldn't. You've gotten too attached to me, and you know it, Artie."

Arthur seethed on the floor, thankful for the dark hiding his blush (although he was pretty sure Alfred somehow just _knew_ about it anyways), and instead of retaliating he asked, "Well what is it that you want?"

"You wanna go to Disneyland this weekend? I can get us some tickets. You haven't gone yet, right?"

"You. Woke me up. At three in the morning. To ask me on a bloody_ date_?"

"Uhm…Yeah. I guess that's about right. So what do you say?"

"I say try again later, when it's time for _normal_ people to be awake, Jones, and get the fuck out of my room."

Feeling that he had used up his freebies for the day (at least until Arthur managed to get a few cups of tea circulating in his system), Alfred promptly scurried out of the room. He certainly wasn't afraid of any death threats from the Englishman anymore, yet there were still some pretty bad things Arthur could do, like cropping his beautiful, golden-blond hair into some awful Mohawk or something and dying it neon pink.

Alfred shuddered at the thought before he snuck back into his room and sat on the bed. Well, he couldn't go back to sleep, so he decided to text Feliciano.

'u up 2 goin 2 disneyland this weekend?'

It was a while before Feliciano responded, which Alfred found odd. Even if Feliciano was a deep sleeper, he usually (for inexplicable reasons that Alfred never thought to question) immediately responded to his texts, no matter what time of day it was.

'_course. can ludwig come along? he's not from around here so i thought he should come with. oh, and lovi said he might want to come along with toni. is that too many people? i know tickets aren't cheap D:'_

'nah. its fine its fine. i havent seen lovi n toni in forever! im getting excited now. meet ya l8r to talk k?'

'_your room or mine? ;P'_

'i think arties out catching up w/ a friend so mine would be lovely ;D'

'_k ttyl im goin back to sleep'_

Alfred cheered on the inside and did a small fist pump. All right. Plans were practically set. All he had to do was figure out how to get there and get tickets. Grinning in the dark of his room, he quickly dialed a number on his phone.

"_Alfred? Do you know what time it is?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, Kiku, I need a _really_ big favor."

"…_Yes?"_

"Could you…get six tickets to Disneyland this weekend for me? Please? I'm begging you!"

He could hear Kiku groan. _"_Six_ tickets, Alfred? I could probably get one or two…but _six_?"_

"I'll make it up to you! Anything you want! I know! That Greek guy, Heracles, that you've been trying to stalk…er, _talking_ about, he works at a small restaurant near my apartment."

Kiku was silent for a while before he responded. _"…really?"_

"Yeah. I see him all the time taking his breaks just outside the restaurant, surrounded by all these stray cats."

"…_I'll see what I can do."_

"Thank you so much. You're the best, Kiku. I definitely owe you."

* * *

Today was the day. Yes. Today was definitely the day. Alfred could just _feel_ it in the magical air surrounding the land of Disney. He had worked on worming his way into Arthur's life, and Alfred felt that today was surely the day that he would become irreplaceable.

As soon as they passed through the turnstiles into the park, Feliciano had immediately flourished out a map and declared, "We need to plan a course!"

Alfred nodded enthusiastically. "There are places we _absolutely_ have to go to. Oh! And don't forget Fantasmic! and the fireworks, of course. I got us reservations so we can eat dinner at the Blue Bayou and maybe hit the rides over there before heading to the front of the Castle."

Feliciano nodded as Antonio (who had been the one who actually wanted to come and had persuaded Lovino to come as well) joined them around the map to contribute to the planning.

At this point, Lovino would normally attempt to put in some of his ideas as well, but he didn't quite feel up to keeping track of the conversation when it would reach the point that Antonio and Feliciano would get too excited and start bulleting and finishing the others' sentences in a mix of Spanish and Italian. Antonio always kept Lovino in mind anyways (the ever doting boyfriend that he was), so Lovino was content to sit back and silently laugh at Alfred's lost expression. …That is, he was content until he realized that left him standing rather awkwardly and uncomfortably with the two not-quite-foreigners that, although he would never really admit it, frightened him just a tad.

After the long, and almost painful, wait, Lovino nearly jumped out of his skin when Antonio grabbed his hand and announced with Feliciano that they were ready to set off.

Arthur and Ludwig had shared a quick look conveying their mutual hope that they wouldn't end up regretting their decision to be dragged along on this trip before they were ushered into Main Street, U.S.A. which was already filling up with a crowd, despite them being one of the first groups to arrive. As most of them walked down Main Street (Feliciano sort of hopped) Feliciano explained the plan. "So we're going to get fastpasses to Space Mountain so we can go later, and then we're going to quickly walk over to Fantasyland so we can get onto the Peter Pan ride before the line gets really long; you guys got that?"

Arthur and Ludwig really had no idea what Feliciano was saying, so all they did was nod.

In a matter of minutes, the small group had made their way into the fairy-filled world of Fantasyland. Once they came within sight of the building holding Peter Pan's Flight, Alfred eagerly grabbed Arthur's hand and tugged him along at a faster pace.

"You'll love this one, Artie, come on!"

It wasn't as if Arthur was unfamiliar with Disney movies, but he was skeptical about the rides holding any value towards people above the age of twelve, and his doubt probably showed because Feliciano (who was pulling along an equally doubtful Ludwig) shouted out, "It's really great! I think it's one of my favorite rides here, _c'mon_," with a large smile.

Antonio and Lovino trailed behind, not in any rush considering both of them knew what was in store. "So what about you, Lovi?"

Lovino tried not to let his blush become too obvious before he stuttered out, "It's…nice."

Antonio had just laughed at that before gently pulling Lovino along to catch up with the other four who had already gotten into the line. Lovino knew that Antonio always liked to sneak in a small kiss on the ride (primarily when they just started flying over Neverland, but sometimes it differed) and Antonio knew that he could always get away with it.

Once on the ride, Arthur would swear that his heart skipped a beat as soon as the ship swooped up and glided over a miniature London. As he leaned over the side to get a better view of the glittering buildings below (and _damn_ look at that detail; was that the Thames?) he wasn't aware that his pulse had actually quickened and that he had been holding his breath until Alfred started talking to him.

"So what do you think?" Alfred asked in a low whisper.

"It's…amazing," Arthur replied in a breathy whisper as he looked on to the island of Neverland.

Alfred's smile was brilliant. "That's good."

After the ride, Alfred had a little skip in his step, happy that Arthur had taken to the ride so well. Sure, the light took a little getting used to after being in the dark, but that was alright. As Ludwig and Feliciano followed, squinting into the bright, morning, summer sun, Alfred asked how the ride was for them.

Feliciano grinned, holding out two thumbs up. "Ludwig liked it, right?"

Ludwig couldn't help but smile at the Italian's earnest expression and nodded.

"Hey, we're going to head back towards the Well before people actually start noticing it's there; we'll catch up with you guys by Space Mountain, okay?"

Feliciano just smiled and nodded before leading everyone else towards It's a Small World. As they passed by the carrousel and while Alfred was busy excitedly pointing out various details and fun facts to Arthur, Ludwig quietly asked Feliciano, "What was that about?"

"Ve? Oh, about the Well?" When Ludwig nodded, a wistful smile overtook Feliciano's face again before he explained. "There's this little wishing well to the side of Sleeping Beauty's Castle where you can hear Snow White singing, and not a lot of people know about it or forget about it because it's so secluded. Lovino likes to go there with Antonio for a little while every time they visit."

"Is it nice there?"

Feliciano nodded and grinned. "It's peaceful and very pretty when there's no one there. I can show you later if you want."

Ludwig was a little hesitant (the way Feliciano described it, well…wouldn't that be kind of…_intimate_?) but his curiosity eventually won over and he nodded.

Feliciano informed Alfred of the tiny addition to the plans and Alfred had merely smiled and given Feliciano two thumbs up, to which Feliciano replied to with his own smile and a small wink. After the relatively uneventful ride through A Small World, Feliciano provided a quick, unofficial tour through Mickey's Toontown (making sure to show them all the strange and wacky buildings and have them stop by Mickey's house, of course) before leading them off to the Matterhorn. Here, he actually grew hesitant and exchanged an uneasy look with Alfred.

Alfred merely shrugged. There were pros and cons to the ride, but it was a pretty well-known ride so he figured they might as well.

So, after suffering the extremely awkward seating of the bobsleds (Ludwig had also raised an eyebrow at the cheery "_Auf Wiedersehen!_" at the end of the safety spiel) yet also pretty much eventually…enjoying the experience, the four met up with Antonio and (a red-faced) Lovino for a quick trip to Space Mountain before stealing a table near the Tomorrowland Terrace.

Alfred slapped a map down on the table as Feliciano and Lovino unloaded plate after plate of (smuggled in) pasta that the two brothers had made, taking extra precautions so that the dishes would remain fresh until the lunch, well, food break.

"Alright, so let me go over the plan for the rest of the day," Alfred started as he began to consume the pasta.

"Don't talk while your mouth is full of food, Alfred," Arthur remarked, frowning, "It's disgusting and no one can understand you anyways."

Alfred swallowed, childishly stuck his tongue out at Arthur and said, "We've pretty much done all the "must sees" over on this side of the map, so, after lunch, we'll head over to Frontierland, going around the back way and we're going to make a stop at Thunder Mountain." As he spoke, he marked out their pathway with his finger and pointed out the rides he mentioned. "After that, we're going to head over to Critter Country and go on Splash Mountain. That line is always long during the summer, so it'll take a while. Hmm, then we're going to go to the Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean in New Orleans Square. After that we'll go and claim our reservations at Blue Bayou and eat dinner. If we have time we'll go on Jungle Cruise and Indiana Jones as we go through Adventureland, if not, we'll get back to those rides later. After we go through Adventureland, we'll wait in front of the Castle to watch the fireworks." Alfred looked up to make sure everyone was still following his narration. "After that, we're going sneak through the left side of the Castle and around behind Thunder Mountain to New Orleans Square to catch the second showing of Fantasmic! Fantasmic! should end a little before eleven, so we _should_ have time for a round trip on the train before and, if we didn't earlier, going on Indiana Jones and Jungle Cruise. After that we'll catch the midnight showing of the Tiki Room if we have time, and then head home! Any questions, comments, concerns?"

Feliciano raised his hand. "After the fireworks I'll show Ludwig the Well, and we'll catch up to you guys, alright? Get us good spots!"

Alfred gave him a thumb up, "Will do," while Lovino startled and looked at Feliciano like he was crazy.

"You're going to do _what_?"

Feliciano pouted. "Lovi~ what's wrong with that?" He lowered his voice so that only his older brother could hear him. "You know how much it means to me…ve, please?"

Lovino huffed. "Fine."

After lunch, they headed towards Thunder Mountain, as planned, and that was pretty much uneventful–excluding Alfred's three minute mourning of the French fry wagon that "used to grace the small turn to the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad."

In the long line for Splash Mountain, Feliciano had asked Alfred, "How come your brother isn't here?"

Alfred frowned. "Matthew? I asked him but he said he was busy. Why do you ask?"

"Because he's right there," Feliciano replied, pointing out a particular couple of blonds headed back towards New Orleans Square.

Alfred blinked. "What? No way," he exclaimed as he looked in the direction that Feliciano was pointing. "Hey, Matthew!"

The shorter of the two wavy haired blonds tensed and slowly turned around. He approached them with a sheepish expression. "H-hey, Al."

Alfred frowned. "How could you lie to me, your older bro, Mattie?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Only by a few minutes, Al. A-and besides…Well…Francis is only here for a couple of m-months, a-and he wanted to go on a d-date with me so…"

Here, Francis (the other blond) casually slung his arm around Matthew's shoulders and calmly waved.

All of a sudden, Arthur burst out with, "F-Francis?"

Said blond tensed and looked more closely at the group. "_Bonjour_, Arthur," Francis greeted with a tense smile. He then tugged on the sleeve of Matthew's hoodie. "We should get going, _Mathieu_."

Getting the message, Matthew bid farewell to Alfred and Feliciano, gave everyone a small wave and left with Francis.

Once they were out of earshot, Alfred turned to Arthur. "You know him?"

Arthur grimaced. "Sadly."

"How is he?" Alfred asked frantically. "Is he going to hurt Mattie? Should I be concerned? Should I kick his ass?"

Raising his eyebrows, Arthur calmly replied, "No, no, it…should be fine. He's a bit of a pervert, and maybe a little off his rocker at times but…no, it should be fine. Unless…Matthew complains about it, don't do anything about it."

Alfred sighed in relief. "All right. Okay. Thanks, Artie."

The rest of the wait in line was pretty calm after that, with little tidbits of random conversation flying around, and the ride was, like Thunder Mountain, pretty much uneventful, not including Arthur's complaints of suffering the brunt of the splashes, causing him to be the most drenched of the group. They also had to make a stop to check out the picture that had been taken right before the big drop. Those who had been aware that there was going to be a picture taken had posed, and Alfred and Feliciano had managed to get Arthur and Ludwig into _some_ form of pose and, although it wasn't as awesome as they had thought it would be, it was still laughable, just not purchase-worthy.

The six, as planned, headed towards the Haunted Mansion. While in line, upon noticing Feliciano's furtive glances at the strange statues in the courtyard and at the horseless White Carriage Hearse, Ludwig asked, "Have you been on this ride before?"

Feliciano shook his head as he hopped back and forth from foot to foot as they waited to be ushered into the Foyer. Ludwig looked at Alfred, indicating for him to answer the same question.

Alfred shook his head as well, saying, "We've always been too scared to go on, but we figured we should finally go, especially since you and Arthur are here for the first time anyways."

They were finally ushered into the Foyer, then into the Octagonal Room, standing in the center as directed. Feliciano startled and moved a little closer to Ludwig, threatening to latch onto his arm, as the room stretched and he stared with wide eyes at the elongating portraits on the walls. The younger of the Vargas brothers really did jump and cling to Ludwig's arm when the room went dark and a hung corpse was revealed above. When the lights turned back on Lovino could be seen quickly letting go of Antonio and attempting to cover up his frightened shaking. Feliciano, on the other hand, only clung tighter to Ludwig's arm as they proceeded down the hallway.

The rest of the ride was no better for either of them. By the time their Doom Buggies had reached the Attic, Feliciano was pretty much half in Ludwig's lap with his face buried against the blond's shoulder, scared, but still fascinated enough to stare at the eerie rooms they passed through. When Feliciano spotted the hatchet in the hands of the ghostly manifestation of the bride, he had whimpered out, "Ve…she chopped their heads off, Ludwig."

All Ludwig could do was awkwardly rub Feliciano's upper arm and say, "I know, I know."

When the ride was over, Feliciano and Lovino were eager to put as much space between them and the Mansion as possible, and Alfred seconded that opinion, although seemingly much more composed than the two Italians, despite the fact that he had been utilizing Arthur as a human shield the duration of the ride.

Once safely in line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, Alfred had silently whispered to the two Vargas brothers, "Never again?" to which both Feliciano and Lovino had quickly nodded.

The Pirates ride was a lot calmer and less stressful compared to the Mansion, and for that both Ludwig and Arthur were secretly glad. As Alfred and Feliciano pointed out various details that were less noticeable in the dark to Arthur and Ludwig, Antonio used this time and the relatively dim lighting of the ride to snuggle up to Lovino.

He leaned down and whispered, "Are you okay, Lovi?"

Lovino frowned and crossed his arms although he leaned into the embrace. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure, _mi amor_. I think the Haunted Mansion was pretty scary." Antonio replied before giving Lovino a quick kiss on the cheek.

Flushing bright red, Lovino's scowl deepened. "Shut up."

After the somewhat calming boat ride, the group headed towards the Blue Bayou restaurant that was located near the exit of the ride. Alfred claimed their reservation and they were soon seated in the dimly lit dining area overlooking the very first portion of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Arthur, Ludwig, and even Feliciano had worried about the expense of the food, and all three of them had offered to help Alfred pay, but Alfred had just waved his hand and dismissed the issue, telling them not to worry.

Looking out over the railing and to the water, Arthur couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "This has the potential to be a romantic dinner."

"What was that, Artie?"

Arthur had frowned and as a cover up, replied, "I didn't say anything. Are you beginning to hear things, Alfred? Although, that wouldn't surprise me."

Alfred pouted and immediately retaliated. "You're the one who claims that fairies and unicorns are real and that they talk to you."

The older blond had blushed and exclaimed, "I do not!"

Alfred just smiled and said, "Denial is bad for you, you know."

After dinner, Alfred announced that they had just enough time to go on the Jungle Cruise, and that they could go to Indiana Jones after the fireworks, Fantasmic!, and the train ride, when there would be less of a line.

On the Jungle Cruise, although many of the animals were stationary, the amount of detail that went into the ride was certainly noted, and Arthur had managed a discrete shake of the head and a small chuckle, Ludwig a small smile, at the less than lame puns said by their Cast Member tour guide.

After the ride, they walked back to Main Street, and took up one of the benches surrounding the "Partners" statue of Mr. Disney and Mickey.

"Hey, we still have some time to kill since we had to come early to get a good viewing spot," Alfred said, "We can take turns looking around the shops or something."

Feliciano immediately jumped up. "I want to get some ice cream or chocolate or something!"

Arthur stood up. "Let me go with Ludwig and get it. I've been meaning to talk to him, if that's okay with him." When Ludwig merely nodded in response, Arthur continued, "What does everyone want?"

They (mainly Feliciano and Alfred) rattled off their requests and Arthur and Ludwig were soon weaving through the crowds of Main Street.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ludwig asked as they tried to find the Ice Cream Parlor and the Candy Palace.

"Alfred and Feliciano."

"…What about them?"

"Well…I don't know about you, but Alfred seems to be up to something. I mean, it's fun to be here and it's definitely a lot different from what I expected, but it seems like Alfred has some sort of goal he plans on accomplishing before the day is over. It makes me…uncomfortable."

Ludwig absently looked up at the menu as they waited in line. "I…suppose, that now that I think about it, Feliciano seems to be acting more…uhm…_flirtatiously_ today," Ludwig finally mumbled.

Arthur sighed after he ordered and they stood off to the said to wait. "I know that Alfred's been after me ever since he saw me, but he can seriously be a pain in the neck…but I couldn't help but become friends with him. …What should I do?"

Ludwig almost had a panic attack right then and there. Arthur was asking _him_ for relationship advice? How was he supposed to help when he was pretty much in the same predicament, sans the very first part? Ludwig didn't reply until they were returning to the rest of their group. "I just…wouldn't think about it…at least not now."

Arthur thought about it for a moment before he said. "I guess. They're really enjoying themselves here, and I'd hate to see anything go wrong for them."

Ludwig nodded, but was unable to say anything else (not that he was going to) as they approached the rest of their group.

Feliciano lit up and took the bag of chocolate covered strawberries that Ludwig handed to him. "Thanks! Do you want some?"

Ludwig politely declined and turned to Alfred. "How much longer do we have?"

Taking his ice cream and after exclaiming, "I love you, Artie!" after discovering that Arthur had remembered to put a large helping of sprinkles, Alfred replied, "Not much longer, ten minutes more, at the most."

Ludwig could only nod in thanks before Feliciano forced him to sit on the bench and promptly sat in his lap. "Wh-what are you doing, Feliciano?"

"We can all sit if we sit like this," Feliciano happily explained.

"Well…all right…"

On the far side of the bench, Lovino was busy talking to a girl, supposedly giving her directions. For once, Antonio was paying attention, and he was far from fooled (she had a map right in her hand). He sat directly behind Lovino, wrapped his arms around his waist, and gave the girl one of his rare glares. Upon noticing Antonio, the girl nervously said that she heard her friends calling her and said goodbye.

After she was lost to the crowd, Lovino angrily turned to face Antonio. "What was that for?"

"She was flirting with you, Lovi…and you were flirting back," Antonio whined.

Lovino frowned. "I was not."

"You were. She gave you her number!"

"It's not like I was actually going to call her!"

Antonio pouted. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Because ever since I saw the ring in your part of the closet I've been wondering why it's taking you so long to propose!"

Antonio grew quiet as did the rest of their party. The only thing running through Lovino's mind was, "Oh crap, did I really say that out loud?"

After a long, tense pause, Antonio smiled his heart-stopping smile and said, "I'll take you out tomorrow, Lovi, and propose to you for real, and then we can vacation in some other state, get married there, and come back."

The plan was simply so _Antonio_ that Lovino could only break down into laughter and sit back down. Before he could form a verbal reply, the long awaited fireworks started.

As Arthur watched the fireworks going off in sync to the music playing over the park's various speakers, he couldn't help but silently admit that, yes, Disneyland was a magical place.

After the stunning fireworks show, Arthur, Antonio, and Lovino, led by Alfred (who had discovered that Kiku just happened to be directing traffic flow and had bribed him to let them slip through the Castle) went to claim good spots to view the Fantasmic! show while Feliciano led Ludwig the other way towards the Well, as promised.

They worked their way though the crowd and slipped, unnoticed, into the small pathway that held the wishing well.

Twirling near the Well, Feliciano asked, "So? How do you like it, Ludwig?"

The small alcove wasn't beautiful, but it was certainly pretty, like Feliciano had said. Ludwig slowly walked around the small area, taking in all of the small details of the place. It certainly felt private, even though there were plenty of people surrounding them in the park. It was nice, calming.

Ludwig looked back to Feliciano, who was currently busy whispering to the Well and instead of replying, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Feliciano stood upright and smiled. "Making a wish. So what do you think?"

"It's…wonderful."

Feliciano's face brightened. "Really? That's great!" There was a small pause before Feliciano shuffled nervously. "Listen, Ludwig…ve…I've been meaning to tell you something."

Ludwig grew cautious but urged Feliciano to go on.

"Ve…I like you a lot, Ludwig. At first, I thought you were kind of scary, but I still wanted to be your friend." Feliciano smiled nervously. "I still think you're kind of scary, especially when you get mad at me, and I think you're too uptight sometimes but I guess I like that about you and, ve, I feel safe when I'm with you…So…yeah. I really like you a lot, Ludwig."

Ludwig was stunned for a moment, and then all he could do was look away from Feliciano. So Arthur's line of thinking had been right, but here he was, being confronted with it way before he was ready for it.

What was he supposed to say? Well, probably how he felt, but how _did_ he feel? He felt that Feliciano was clumsy, loud, hard to manage, a downright pain in the ass sometimes, and he always ate and slept too much…yet, Feliciano was really a good-hearted guy, warm and kind, and really only wanted everyone to get along…which might have been why Ludwig let Feliciano get close in the first place. Living with him took some getting used to, sure (what with Feliciano constantly forgetting to clothe himself after waking up and forgetting that, even though the lock to the bathroom was broken, that didn't mean that he could just barge in randomly, especially when he heard the shower running), but he had eventually gotten used to all that (although he wasn't sure if that was necessarily a good thing) and…somewhere along the line he had even begun letting Feliciano sleep in his bed with him after the Italian complained about being too scared to get any sleep alone. Ludwig sighed as he came to a conclusion. Even though Feliciano was certainly a lot of trouble, he, at the risk of sounding corny, added a lot of brightness and warmth to his life.

"We can try it."

"Huh?"

"I…I'm not sure if this is…the right decision but…we…we can try…uhm…" Ludwig started to blush as he was unable to finish his sentence.

Feliciano laughed and hugged Ludwig. "I'll be your boyfriend if you'll be mine."

"Y-yeah."

Feliciano absolutely beamed and he gave Ludwig a quick kiss. "Okay! We have to go catch up with the others now, or else we'll be late! You really can't miss Fantasmic!"

Alfred managed to grab a comfortable place right in the middle, not too close and not too far from the River. As soon as they all got situated and resituated, the Fantasmic! show started. Everyone watched in complete rapture as Mickey fought the forces of evil threatening to take over his dream with the power of his imagination, and Ludwig was provided a free, whispered, running commentary by Feliciano who was sitting in his lap, despite there being ample space for him to sit on the ground.

As soon as it was over, Alfred had to ask Arthur, "So, what'd you think?"

Arthur smiled. "I'm starting to get the feeling that you're asking me that after every single thing."

Alfred nodded. "Yup! So what's the verdict?"

Arthur was silent for a moment, pretending to think, just to torture the other. "It was certainly beautiful and dynamic. A little clichéd, but it's Disney, so of course it needs a happy ending."

Alfred beamed. "All right! So now that we've watched the fireworks and Fantasmic!, let's go ride the train."

The ride on the Disneyland Railroad was entertaining, to say in the least. It seemed more like a relaxing way to end your day, to get from one end of the park to Main Street easily when you were all tired and worn out, but riding it for the heck of riding it was also fun. The 'trip' to the Grand Canyon was interesting, with the dinosaurs and all, and it was nice to see the entity of the park from behind, with all the lights and colors shining brightly in the night.

Once they arrived back at New Orleans Square, they quickly headed over to the Indiana Jones ride, where, surprisingly, there was barely any line. On the ride, they were able to get Arthur to sit on the right side, despite him immediately becoming suspicious when Alfred and Feliciano both exclaimed that nothing was wrong with that side (despite both of them refusing to sit there) and Arthur soon learned that he was right to be suspicious when the giant snake unexpectedly leaned in and made him visibly jump off his seat.

Arthur sighed as they waited for the midnight (and last) showing of the Enchanted Tiki Room. "You're a jerk, Alfred. So is there anything special about the midnight showing?"

Alfred pouted. "Aw, don't be like that, Artie. And, no, not really. It's just practically empty so you can sit anywhere you like, and it's nicer like that."

Arthur just gave him a suspicious look.

Crossing his heart, Alfred said, "I promise!"

Alfred was telling the truth this time, thank goodness. The show was very cute, with the talking and singing tropical birds and plants, and the false thunderstorm. It was a nice end to the day, Arthur had to admit, and he was almost sad to leave the magical world of Disney a few minutes later, although he would never outwardly admit that to Alfred.

Once back at the apartment, Alfred and Arthur (Antonio and Lovino lived somewhere else, and so had gone to Disneyland in a separate car) quietly said goodbye to Ludwig (Feliciano was out cold and Ludwig had to carry him back to the room) and they parted their ways into their separate apartment rooms.

After the door had shut behind him, standing in the living room space, Alfred asked, "So how was your first trip to Disneyland?"

"Haven't you been asking me that all day?"

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, but I wanna know how it was overall."

There was a pause before Arthur replied. "It was fun."

"And?" Alfred prompted, his smile becoming teasing.

There was another silence as Arthur struggled internally, but he finally admitted, "I didn't want to leave."

Alfred grinned. Mission accomplished. "So you'll definitely go back with me some time?"

"Just us?"

Alfred nodded enthusiastically. How Alfred still had so much energy, Arthur couldn't fathom.

"So _now_ you're asking me on a date."

"Uhm…yeah."

Arthur sighed. "I guess I really have no choice." He paused to think about this. Did this mean that he and Alfred were technically in a romantic relationship? He supposed so. And if what he was feeling and thinking was right, they would probably be in a relationship for a long while. …but that meant… "I don't know if I can live with Francis being my potential in-law."

Alfred looked devastated. "Arthur! Don't be like that! I can't live if that's the only reason you won't date me!"

Arthur chuckled. "Relax, Alfred." He patted Alfred on one cheek and gave him a small peck on the other. "I'm only teasing."

And that had been the end of that, only this time Alfred certainly wasn't on the verge of crying in fear of Arthur. He did a little happy dance on his way to his room and as soon as he was relaxed and comfy on his bed, he texted Feliciano.

'mission success. u? (:'

Across the hallway, Feliciano groggily snatched his singing cell phone off of the nightstand and nearly blinded himself when he tried to check his messages. After he adjusted to the light, he replied, 'good for you. same here. now stop texting me im sleepy.'

"Feliciano, you need to get rid of this habit of answering text messages in the middle of the night," Ludwig grumbled sleepily as he turned his back so he could face the darker half of the room.

"Sorry, Ludwig."

"It's all right…just go back to sleep."

"Okay!"

* * *

Alfred huffed, having lost his ability to rant to someone about his accomplishment. …Or maybe not. Grinning, he quickly called Kiku.

"…_What is it this time, Alfred?"_

"I wanted to say thank you, Kiku! You're the most awesome, greatest guy I know. I definitely owe you one, whatever you want you name it."

"…_Could you call me later, maybe during the day? Then we could…talk about your debts."_

"Cool. I'll talk to you later then, Kiku. Thanks again."

After hanging up, Alfred placed his phone and glasses on the night stand and flung himself back down onto his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't help but replay the day's events in his head. In the beginning, when he had been planning out their course of action with Feliciano and Antonio, all three of them had known that it was nearly impossible to really be able to ride all of those rides in one day, especially on a relatively crowded, summer day. However, what Alfred could only credit to the magic of Disney, they had gotten lucky and were able to perfectly execute their schedule for the day. Alfred smiled before pulling the sheets and comforter over him and turning to his side to snuggle an old, large, Mickey doll. Yes, Disneyland was definitely the Happiest Place on Earth when he was able to share it with a person dear to him.

Into the dark, Alfred whispered to the Mickey doll, "Next stop, California Adventure."

* * *

_A/N: I'm done! –collapses- This baby was a freakin' MONSTER to write. Not only was it difficult to get into the mood of being in Disneyland the first time (the first time _I _personally went to Disneyland was before I can remember), it was difficult just planning out the whole trip in general. I go quite often and I never bother to create any plans of what rides to go to, we usually just hit favorites and we're never pressed for time, because we don't go to ride too many. We don't even usually go right at opening time. However, since I _do_ go to Disneyland often, this fic sort of hits close to home (not that I've ever attempted to have a date there, but someday, maybe), and I really love the place, and all the little secrets that make it really magical. Also, since I go often, I can clearly picture the whole story in my mind, but I'm afraid that people less familiar with Disneyland haven't been provided enough description. For that, I'm sorry._

_I tried to research up all the little details as much as possible (I even whipped out a map I had taken home from last year just to check all of the little pathways), and it was a pain to attempt to realistically come up with a plan on tackling Disneyland in a day. If there are any…qualms about the impossibility of completing _all _those tasks that our little sextuplet did here, well, like Alfred said, it's the magic of Disney. (:  
-NarutoKyuu (sincerely apologizes for this sorry excuse for a one-shot and this very long author's note)_


End file.
